Ulterior The Prince
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Dia bagaikan pangeran yang di sembunyikan. Ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pewaris membuat dirinya terancam akan dibunuh. Keluarganya menyembunyikannya agar diirinya aman sampai semuanya siap untuk di kenalkan. Didalam problema kehidupannya ada seorang perempuan yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya mencintainya, hanya saja perempuan itu merasakan cintanya hanya sia-sia.


ULTERIOR THE PRINCE

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning * Rate-M**

* * *

 **(DLDR)**

Chapter 1

" _Konnichiwa. Apa kabar semuanya! Hari ini kita kembali ke acara pertandingan babak final bela diri judo. Judoka dari Jepang kali ini akan bertanding dengan judoka dari Korea. Sudah tidak sabarkah kalian semuanya. Mari kita saksikan"_

Shot kamera stasiun televisi swasta menyorot kearah dua judoka yang tengah berhadapan .

" _Rei_ "

Tak berapa lama keduanya membungkuk, lalu kedua judoka itu maju satu langkah sampai wasit berteriak.

" _Hajime"_

Terdengar jeritan histeris dari para suporter judoka dari Jepang yang tengah menyaksikan pertandingan. Para perempuan lebih mendominasi kursi dari suporter Jepang. Mengingat judoka kali ini adalah seorang pria tampan membuat para perempuanlah menjadi suporter terbanyak setianya.

" _Kita bisa lihat sang elang mulai melakukan teknik serangan. Kali ini sang elang mulai mencengkram lawan, bisakah ia meloloskan teknik bantingan"_

Sasuke. seorang judoka dari Jepang terkenal dengan julukannya sang elang berhasil melakukan bantingan pada judoka asal Korea. Hanya saja teknik bantingannya itu sekedar cukup bagus.

" _mate_ "

Sasuke mendapatkan setengah angka. para suporter berseru histeris!

" _Permainan semakin sengit. Para Judoka terus mengeluarkan teknik serangan!"_

Sasuke terus melakukan terknik serangan, kakinya mulai ia gunakan. Sasuke mencengkram depan judogi biru milik judoka Korea. Judoka Korea mencoba membelit kaki Sasuke, kakinya yang gesit berhasil menghindar sampai ia berhasil membanting judoka Korea. Sampai juri berteriak.

" _Ippon matte_ "

" _Akhirnya pertandingan di menangkan oleh judoka Sasuke_ "

Semua suporter dari Jepang berteriak histeris. Kedua judoka kembali berhadapan satu sama lain, lalu mereka berbungkuk, pertanda pertandingan final judoka Asia terlah selesai.

" _Pertandingan ini berakhir dengan kemenangan judoka Sasuke, saya Hiroshi Nakami undur diri. Berjumpa kembali dipertandingan selanjutnya"_

.

Penerbangan London-Tokyo berhasil berlabuh tepat jam 14:00 waktu Jepang. Seorang perempuan keluar dari _arrival_ bandara, senyum terus tersungging dari bibir manisnya, tangan kanannya mendorong koper berwarna lavender.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara Tokyo" Ungkapnya dalam hati.

 _Pump shoes_ nya terus melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam. Seorang pria tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat datang nona!" mereka saling berhadapan, tatapan si pria tampak rindu pada orang yang dipanggilnnya nona itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanpa rasa canggung di depan orang-orang ia memeluk pria itu. Seketika yang dipeluknya terkejut atas tindakan yang tidak pernah diduganya itu. Hanya beberapa detik, pelukan itu melepas. Senyuman ceria itu terlihat kembali diretina si pria.

"Ayo masuk" mengabaikan pertanyaan si perempuan , ia membuka pintu belakang mobil jenis audy berwarna hitam itu.

"Wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali!" Si perempuan membuka pintu mobil lainnya, dan langsung memasuki jok kursi depan membuat si pria yang sudah terlanjur membukakan pintu mobil belakang sedikit tercengang.

"Hey! Aku mau duduk di sini" ia terkekeh melihat ekpresi lucu pria itu. "Ayo, Deidara-kun" lanjutnya. Ia menengok dari jendela mobil yang dibukanya kearah pria yang dipanggilnya Deidara. Pria itu terlihat sedikit gugup. lalu ia kembali menutup kaca jendela mobil ketika melihat pria itu mulai berjalan.

Deidara berjalan kearah jok pengemudi, lalu menjalankan mobil itu untuk segera pergi dari bandara. Si perempuan yang duduk disampingnya tengah bersandar pada kaca pintu mobil, sedari tadi ia melihat ke depan sambil tersenyum-senyum, seperti tengah memikirkan hal bahagia yang sangat dinantinya.

Keadaan dalam mobil sedikit sunyi hanya terdengar suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal. Sesekali Deidara melihat perempuan yang dipanggil nona itu, lagi-lagi yang ia lihat perempuan itu sedang tersenyum-senyum. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mobil jenis Audy itu memasuki gerbang _mansion_ megah yang berada di Tokyo. Deidara memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan air mancur.

"Nona Hinata kau tidak akan turun?" Tanya Deidara menyadarakan lamunan indahnya. _Amethyst_ cantiknya mengerjap ketika ia melihat depan rumahnya melalui jendela depan mobil. Melihat perempuan itu hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke arah depan membuat Deidara yang merupakan pengawal pribadi yang bekerja di _mansion_ itu menyadarkan sang punya rumah "Nona kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di abaikan. Hinata langsung saja membuka pintu mobil, dengan tidak sabaran ia segera keluar untuk menikmati aroma udara di luar rumahnya. Deidara yang berada dalam mobil hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu perempuan yang mungkin diam-diam dicintainya itu. Entahlah, hanya saja tatapan matanya menyiratkan kertarikan antara pria pada wanita, bukan antara pegawai pada bos.

Perpaduan celana kulot hitam dan blouse berwarna peach dipadukan dengan pita hitam menghias kerah baju terkesan dengan gaya klasik mencerminkan perempuan dewasa, hanya saja kali ini kelakukan perempuan bernama Hinata itu sedikit terlihat kekanakan. Ia berlarian di sekitar taman _mansion_ yang cukup luas. Lagi-lagi dari kejauhan Deidara tersenyum tipis.

.

"Selamat Sasuke-kun, kau kembali jadi juara!" Tenten seorang judoka perempuan yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya Sasuke memberikan ucapan selamat. Ia memberikan rangkaian bunga mawar sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mengejekku?" Ucap Sasuke sinis diselingi candaan "Ayo teraktir aku!" lanjut Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Tenten. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung perlombaan. Menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Sasuke berada.

"Nanti saja aku teraktirnya?" Ucap Tenten ketika di depan mobil Sasuke, bukan maksud tak ingin merayakan kemenangan Sasuke bersama, hanya saja ia harus bertemu dengan pelatih judonya, karena Tenten juga akan bertanding besok harinya mewakili Jepang seperti Sasuke.

"Alasan saja, bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan si baka Neji itu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah di kesal-kesalkan. Dan Tenten hanya berdecak sebal ketika Sasuke mulai bertingkah mengolok dirinya dengan sang pelatih.

"Sana cepat pergi!" Tenten mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk segera memasuki mobilnya. Sasuke mendengus "Dasar tidak sabaran" Ungkap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tenten tersenyum miris melihat mobil Sasuke mulai berjalan "Asal kau tahu aku menyukaimu Sasuke!" Ungkap Tenten dalam hati.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement mewahnya, menyimpan mobilnya di _basement_ apartement. Ia keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa tas olah raga lalu mengambil jaketnya. Ia mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambut lusuhnya karena keringat. Di sudut _basement_ ada lift khusus karyawan namun ia selalu menumpang untuk menggunakannya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan mu Sasuke-sama!" Ucap seseorang saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke ketika akan memuski lift. Seseorang itu merupakan karyawan yang akan berjaga di _basement_.

"Hn, terima kasih!" Jawab Sasuke. lift itu menuju lantai paling terakhir mengingat Sasuke tinggal di _penthouse_. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia sampai di lantai akhir, segera saja ia berjalan kearah pintu _penthouse_ nya.

Digit sandi password pengunci pintu di tekannya. Setelah terbuka segera saja ia memasuki _penthouse_ nya. Lelah di sekitar sendi dan otot-ototnya segera saja ia melabuhkan tubuh atletis itu di atas sofa. Tasnya terjatuh disisi sofa, tangan kiri beralih untuk membuka topi yang berada di kepala.

Sasuke mengecek ponsel yang lupa ia bawa, posel itu tergeletak di atas meja kaca di depannya. Beberapa puluhan _notifikasi_ memenuhi ponselnya. Satu persatu ia buka ada 38 panggilan dan 108 pesan.

 _38 missed calls_

 _Hyuuga Hiashi_

 _Hyuuga Hiashi_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Hyuuga Hiashi_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk apa ayah angkatnya dan sekertarisnya itu menelponnya. Sasuke segera beralih membaca beberapa pesan.

" _Sasuke usahakan datang. Ini sangat penting"_

" _Bisakah kau datang ke acara perjamuan perusahaan?"_

" _Angkatlah!"_

" _Aku rindu padamu"_

Sasuke terheran-heran dengan pesan ke empat yang ia baca. Segera saja ia membuka pesan lainnya.

 **From :021*********

"Aku rindu padamu. Sungguh!"

Lagi-lagi pesan dari nomor tidak kenal itu berisikan pesan yang sama "Aku merindukanmu" . sasuke terbangun dari tidurannya di sofa. Ia meneliti nomor itu, kali saja dari mantan pacarnya. Segera saja ia mengabaikan pesan itu, ponsel itu ia simpan kembali di atas meja kaca tidak berniat ingin meladeninya, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia bukan pria jorok hanya saja rasa lelah lebih mendominasi segera saja ia kembali melabuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

(UTP)

Hinata tersenyum-senyum melihat isi ponselnya. Entah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan perempuan itu terlihat sangat bahagia karena ponselnya.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut jika melihatku!" Gumam Hinata, sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas pada foto bocah kecil yang sdikit gemuk itu. "Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu secara langsung, jika aku lihat di televisi kau sudah banyak berubah!" Hinata tersenyum berbinar.

Tuk tuk tuk

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. segera saja ponsel itu ia jauhkan dari retina matanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu.

"Masuk saja" Ucap Hinata. knop pintu itu berputar lalu Deidara muncul dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum hangat. "Nona, Tuan Hiashi sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan" Ucap Deidara.

Hinata mengangguk "Baiklah". Setelah itu ia berdiri dan menyimpan ponselnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Deidara masih berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu Hinata untuk keluar. Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Deidara yang masih berada di kamarnya. Bukannya menutup pintu Deidara melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar Hinata, ia mengambil ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di atas kasur, ponsel itu masih menyala dan menampilkan foto seseorang yang amat sangat di kenalnya.

"Jadi kau kah itu?" Gumam Deidara terdengar sedih.

Hinata menduduki kursi, sebagai seorang keturunan _prodigy_ Hyuuga yang sudah di ajarkan _table manner_ ia hanya diam dan bersikap anggun. Hyuuga Hanabi dan Hyuuga Neji melakukan hal yang sama ketika sedang makan. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya saja sang ketua Hyuuga sedikit berbeda kali ini, melupakan adat ia berbicara saat makan.

"Dimana Sasuke? sudah bisakah ia di hubungi?" Hiashi menatap ke arah Neji yang berhenti menyendok nasi dipiringnya.

"Sasuke menelpon ku pagi tadi, ia masih berada di _penthouse_ nya mungkin saja ia akan pulang nanti!" Jawab Neji, lalu Hiashi hanya meangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, Hinata dan Hanabi hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua lelaki Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya sangat penting mengingat Hyuuga Hiashi tak pernah bicara saat makan.

"Hinata kau sudah mengatur persiapan pesta perjamuannya?" Kali ini Hiashi bertanya pada Hinata yang sedari tadi fokus pada makanannya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam sendok makan tersimpan pelan di atas pirinnya lalu Hinata bersitatap dengan ayahnya. "Tentu Tou-san, 90% sudah selesai" Jawab Hinata, lagi-lagi Hiashi meangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Setelah makan selesai Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengganti bajunya sebentar lagi ia akan keluar untuk mengurus persiapan pesta. Sebenarnya badannya terasa lelah, baru saja sampai di Tokyo kemarin ia sudah di beri tugas untuk menyiapkan persiapan pesta, untung saja ada sahabat baiknya yang mau membantunya.

 _Sakura callings_

Ponsel Hinata bergetar ketika satu panggilan masuk dari Sakura sahabatnya yang membantunya mempersiapkan pesta, tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil ponselnya dan segera saja ia mengangkatnya.

" _Iya Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi aku berangkat!"_ Ucap Hinata pada Sakura yang berada di seberang sana. Terdengar jeda sepertinya Hinata menyimak pembicaraan Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang tidak digunakan untuk memegang ponsel bergerak mengambil blazer yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya.

" _Oke, baiklah!"_ Ucap Hinata sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

 _Clutch_ hitam yang berada di rak tasnya ia ambil untuk ia gunakan kali ini, dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya hanya saja ponselnya tertinggal ia kembali ke kamar dan membawa ponselnya. Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah Deidara yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil miliknya.

"Biar aku sendiri yang membawa mobilnya" Deidara mengerti, segera saja ia membukakan pintu mobil kemudi untuk Hinata " Hati-hati" Ucap Deidara, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hinata melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati indahnya Tokyo di musim semi cukup mensegarkan penglihatannya. Sudah lima belas tahun ia pergi meninggalkan jepang, ia harus pergi ke London tinggal di asrama putri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dari sejak masuk sekolah dasar sampai kuliah, Hiashi sengaja memasukan Hinata ke sekolah keperibadian wanita di London.

Berbekal dari GPS Hinata memberanikan diri membawa mobil sendiri menuju hotel Hyuuga's yang lokasinya lumayan jauh dari kediamannya, Sakura sudah menunggunya dari setengah jam yang lalu. Hinata terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan tokyo yang kini mulai berubah karena bangunan-bangunannya. Pemandangan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan turut mempercantik.

Hinata tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak, dan mobilnya menabrak mobil di depannya. Hinata meringgis ketika merasakan dahinya yang sedikit terbentur dengan stir mobil. Hinata kesal dengan mobil di depannya itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti, untung saja ia segera fokus, bagaiaman kalau terjadi kecilakaan!

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya. Entahlah, ia berniat menegur si pengendara mobil itu. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan terburu-buru lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil itu. Seseorang di dalam mobil itu keluar. Terpesona dengan paras tampannya atau terkejut karena ia mengenalnya. Hinata mengerjap ketika bersitatap dengan Sasuke yang keluar dari mobil sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Niat Hinata meluap begitu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sa-sasuke!" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba gagap. Sasuke memandang iris _amethyst_ Hinata intents.

"Kau Hyuuga?" Hinata mengerjap mendapat pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Hinata berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke hanya saja mobil di belakangnya sudah membunyikan klakson.

"Minggirlah kami buru-buru" Teriak pengemudi mobil di belakang. Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas sambil mengambil kartu nama dalam dompetnya "Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini jika ada kerusakan" refleks Hinata mengambil kartu nama itu sedangkan Sasuke segera saja ia memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya, dengan bodohnya Hinata masih memantung di jalanan sambil memegang kartu nama yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. Ia kembali tersadar oleh bunyi klakson. Sejenak ia memperhatikan kartu nama yang masih dipegangnya, mengingat ia menghalangi jalanan segera saja Hinata kembali ke dalam mobilnya untuk segera melaju.

"Apa dia tidak mengenalku" Gumam Hinata sedih.

 **Hyuuga's Hotel**

"Hinata-channnn" Sakura berteriak ketika melihat Hinata, Sakura berlari untuk segera memeluk Hinata.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!" Sakura adalah teman Hinata saat sekolah di TK dulu, mereka melepas rindu dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Wah kau makin cantik saja Hinata-chan" Seru Sakura begitu pelukannya terlepas. Mereka duduk di kursi cafe hotel.

"Kau bisa saja Sakura-chan!"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, pasti ia terkejut melihatmu?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Sakura adalah saksi hidup Hinata bahwa selama ini Hinata memendam rasa pada sahabatnya yang sudah di anggap anak oleh ayahnya itu. Saat memasuki SLTP Hinata selalu bertukar sapa dengan Sakura melalui e-mail, Hinata ingat ia mencurahkan rasa rindu terhadap Sasuke pada Sakura, bahkan gadis musim semi itu adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui perilah Hinata yang menyukai teman sepermainannya itu. Mengingat sasuke ia jadi kesal sendiri pemuda itu tadi seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku rasa di sudah lupa padaku! Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya" Jawab Hinata sedih.

"Benarkah!" Sakura tampak berpikir terlihat mengingat sesuatu "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja aku dengar dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan putri keluarga Uzumaki" Ungkap Sakura "Semenjak Sasuke menjadi judoka ia semakin jauh untuk ku kunjungi, jadi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasinya" Hinata terdiam menyimak pembicaraan Sakura. Tangannya bergerak memutar-mutar sendok makan yang berada di atas piring yang sudah dipesan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Mungkin kau harus menemuinya langsung sebagai Hinata, pasti ia akan ingat padamu!" Hinata terlihat ragu, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. "Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya"

Hinata dan Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, tujuan utama merekakan membahas persiapan pesta. Sakura menunjukan hasil foto ruangan yang sudah di dekor, Hinata cukup puas dengan kerja Sakura, pantas saja Sakura membuka perusahaan jasa dekorasi profesional, dan dan para artislah yang berkerja samanya.

"Baiklah 10% itu kita selesaikan secepatnya!" Ucap Sakura mengakhiri perbincangannya.

* * *

Uchiha Madara terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang sedari tadi gaduh karena perang mulut antara anak keduanya Uchiha Obito dan anak ketiganya Uchiha Kagami. Pria tua yang kini menginjak usia 70 itu hanya terfokus pada teh hangat yang baru saja di sajikan oleh maid.

"Untuk apa mewariskan perusahaan pada anak yang tidak tahu keberadaannya!" Ucap Kagami protes.

Semenjak pembacaan wasiat yang di bacakan oleh Yahiko atas keinginan Madara para keluarga lainnya protesnya, bagaimana tidak protes aset kekayaan jatuh terbanyak pada anak tunggal Uchiha Fugaku yang tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya.

"Setelah semuanya siap ia akan memperkenalkan diri pada kalian!" Ucap Madara tegas, kadua anaknya menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya itu. Madara mengambil tongkat jalannnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang bermuka kesal.

"Bagaimana ini, bukankah kau sudah mencari anak itu?" Ucap Kagami kesal, sedari tadi tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Uchiha Obito tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran ayahnya itu. Ia sebagai anak tertua setelah Fugaku yang sudah meninggal hanya di beri dua puluh persen saja.

"Dimana Fugaku menyembunyikan anaknya itu" Obito tampak berpikir keras. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas pahanya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Madara memasuki kamarnya di temani oleh Yahiko di belakangnya, sebagai sekertaris pribadi Madara, Yahiko selama ini tutup mulut mengenai apa yang terjadi, termasuk tentang anak Fugaku yang di sembunyikan. "Tolong jaga dia sampai semuanya siap!" Dalam beberapa pembicaraan minggu ini Madara selalu berkata yang sama pada Yahiko.

"Baik Madara-sama"

* * *

Hinata tersenyum cerah melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, sungguh cantik dress berwarna cream dengan motif berenda yang sedikit terbuka di punggunggnya itu sangat pas di kenakan Hinata, rambutnya yang tersanggul modern berhasil memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, liontin berbandul batu _amethyst_ yang telah di ukir dan dihiasi dengan permata putih sungguh cantik di leher Hinata.

Hinata melangkah memasuki hotel, di sampingnya ada Neji dan Hanabi serta ayahnya yang berjalan di depan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa relasi perusahaan tampak hadir, semuanya orang borjuis yang kini tengah bertukar salam pada Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Sakura menyesap wine sambil mengerling nakal pada Hinata di balik gelas winenya, Hinata mendengus dengan apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya itu. Eits Sakura beperilaku seperti itu memberikan kode pada Hinata karena Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya.

Lewat begitu saja, Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata pria itu lebih memilih mendekat ke arah Sakura yang terbengong setelah menjauhkan gelas wine di depan mukanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke. sakura tiba-tiba tertawa canggung " Haha oi Sasuke kemana saja kau!" Dengan tampang bodoh mirip peria yang di idolakannya itu Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan lupa pada jibat leber mu itu!" Canda Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Hinata masih terabaiakan di belakang Sasuke. Sakura mencuri pandang pada Hinata sambil masih menahan senyum canggungnya.

"Oh ya Sasuke aku akan mempertemukan mu dengan seseorang, kau pasti akan terkejut!" Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan kode pada Hinata untuk mendekat ke sampingnya. "Seseorang siapa maksudmu?" Jawab Sasuke berekspresi penasaran.

"Hinata kemarilah!" panggil Sakura pada Hinata yang tidak beranjak juga sedari tadi. Sakura menarik pelan tangan Hinata untuk mendekat.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke tampak tidak percaya, ia melihat intens ke arah muka Hinata, Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali "Kau Hinata? astaga aku tidak percaya kau Hinata! sungguh, maafkan aku tidak mengenalmu saat itu" Ungkap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Kau kejam sekali Sasuke-kun, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan Hinata!" Ucap Sakura memecah kecanggungan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata ia sedikit menyungging senyumnya. Hinata merasa kecewa, sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah! Atau ia yang terlalu barharap pada Sasuke beranggapan bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Beginilah akhirnya jika kita terlalu berharap pada sebuah ketidak pastian ujung-ujungnya berbuah kecewa. Hinata mungkin terlalu percaya diri terhadap masa lalunya bersama sahabat lelakinya itu. Kenangan indahnya yang terlalu spesial untuknya seolah membutakannya pada perubahan waktu. Mungkin saat dulu dirinya begitu spesial bagi Sasuke hanya saja karena waktu Sasuke akan berubah dan mendapatakan teman perempuan yang lebih spesial dari dirinya apalagi komunikasi yang tidak terjalin membuat keduanya menjadi jauh. Beda ceritanya jika saja Sasuke menjadikan Hinata sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan padanya, mungkin Sasuke akan berusaha menghubunginya dan tidak akan melupakan wajahnya seperti ini.

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Hinata. Hanya bisa memantung dan menatap kosong kedepan ia jadi membayangkan saat dulu saat ketika merasakan tubuh Sasuke kecil yang memeluknya sangat erat dan membuatnya nyaman, pelukan itu masih sama hanya saja kali ini Hinata merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang kuat dan atletis tidak seperti dulu tubuhnya sedikit gemuk "Selamat datang Hinata" Bisik Sasuke sambil membelai surai Hinata lembut. Sakura berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu, gadis Haruno itu tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang sedang melepas rindu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, kedua pasang matanya kembali bersitatap dengan Hinata. tak seberapa lama mereka bersitatap Sasuke dipanggil seseorang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, kenapa tidak menyahut juga?" Ucap Tenten sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan mendekat pada Tenten ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengulas rambut Tenten yang kali ini tengah digerai, jarang-jarang bisa melihat rambut yang selalu di cepol dua itu tergerai. "Kau terlihat lucu" Goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat. Kejadian itu tidak terlepas dari sepasang mata Hinata yang masih memperhatikan kearah keduanya, melihat perilaku Sasuke pada perempuan tidak dikenalnya itu membuatnya jadi teringat pada Sasuke saat dulu yang selalu bersikap hangat padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik, membuat Tenten memutar matanya bosan " Cih! Siapa itu apa dia teman kecanmu yang baru?" Tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berbisik pada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tersadar bahwa ada perempuan lain yang diabaikannya

"Hinata kemarilah" Ucap Sasuke, mau tidak mau Hinata mendekat beberapa langkah "Hinata kenalkan ini Tenten" Ucap Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum setelahnya pada Tenten " Dan ini Hinata" Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan pada Tenten " _Ohayou_ Hinata-san" Tenten membungkukan badannya begitupun Hinata.

Setelah perkenalannya dengan Tenten, Hinata begitupun Sasuke berbaur dengan teman lainnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti ini adalah pesta perjamuan atau pesta pertunangan" Celetuk Sakura sambil mengamati pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang memberikan sambutan di atas podium "Apa aku yang salah memberikan konsep?" Lagi-lagi Sakura terheran-heran. Hinata yang menyadarinya tampak sama dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu "Entahlah mungkin _Tou-san_ merencanakan sesuatu".

"Apa Neji _-nii_ akan bertunangan?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya membuat Sakura menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu ini, bukankah kau keluarganya?" Hinata tampak berpikir "Apa aku yang akan di tunangankan" Gumam Hinata membuat Sakura melotot kearahnya "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu Hinata-chan" Hinata mengangguk, membuat Sakura setres mendadak.

Hyuuga Hiashi sedang memberikan sambutan di atas podium, pembicaraannya sedikit keluar dari tema pria tua itu membahas rencana perjodohan. Semuanya berbisik-bisik dengan yang diutarakan oleh ketua perusahaan Hyuuga's itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang hanya berdiam diri mencermati sambutan ketua Hyuuga's orang-orang itu dari keluarga Uzumaki, siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Uzumaki perusahaan yang dimilikinya begitu tersohor.

"Lihat bukankah Sasuke sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya, putri keluarga Uzumaki" Tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan Karin, Hinata mencelos melihatnya. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gelisah, berpikir apa yang akan melakukan pertunangan itu adalah Sasuke dan Karin. Sepertinya yang berpikir seperti itu bukan hanya dirinya saja begitupun dengan yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya "Apa yang dimaksud Hyuuga-sama itu Sasuke dan putri Uzumaki itu?" Hinata menatap Sakura resah "Jika seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura terhenti ia merasa tidak tega pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka yang mengisi pembawa acara dipesta ini diberikan kertas list lain oleh seseorang. Orang itu menyuruh kedua pembawa acara itu untuk menggunakan kertas list acara itu atas suruhan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata-chan apa kau merasa aneh dengan beberapa list acara yang disampaikan oleh kedua pembawa acara itu?" Sakura terheran-terheran, bukankah ia yang menyusun list acaranya kenapa sedikit berbeda ia mengingat tidak pernah menulis acara pertukaran cincin, jelas saja ini diubah.

"Aku rasa _Tou-san_ benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Ungkap Hinata.

"Tiba saatnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu acara pertukaran cincin yang akan dilakukan Sasuke Hyuuga dan Uzumaki Karin benar-benar pasangan serasi" Ucap Ino. Semuanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino selaku pembawa acara.

seketika waktu seolah terampas Hinata tercekat benar apa yang dipikirkannya Hyuuga Hiashi berniat menjodohkan anak angkatnya itu. Sasuke Hyuuga, sahabat Hinata yang diangkat anak oleh ayahnya "Aku tidak percaya ini Sakura-chan" Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata ia hanya memandang bergantian kearah Sasuke lalu kearah Hinata.

"Aku ingin sendiri Sakura-chan!" Hinata menatap kosong. Harapannya benar-benar hancur, segala apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini hanya serpihan seolah kayu yang terbakar dan menjadi abu lalu terbawa angin, tidak tersisa harapannya pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu tidak akan terwujud. "Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apakan?" Sakura khawatir, mengalami patah hati semuanya pasti merasakannya termasuk Sakura ia pernah mengalamin patah hati itu menyakitkan ia tidak ingin orang lain, apalagi sahabatnya mengalami apa itu patah hati.

"Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata dari seseorang bahwa cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah berhasil!" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap sendu pada Sakura, lalu ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak bisia berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Hinata untuk sendiri dulu.

Sasuke menyematkan cincin dengan hiasan permata ruby dijemari Karin, begitupun dengan Karin menyematkan cincin sederhana tanpa riasan permata pada jemari Sasuke. keduanya tampak serasi bagaikan raja dan ratu Sasuke memakai _tuxedo_ hitam sedangkan Karin memakai gaun merah darah sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang tersanggul dihiasi jepit-jepitan permata. Keduanya tampak bahagia membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya iri. Acara perjodohan ini seolah menyatukan _Afrodit_ dan _Ares_ Karin bak dewi kecantikan sedangkan Sasuke bagaikan _Ares_ gagah pemberani.

Hinata berjalan gontai kearah kursi taman hotel. Air mata berjatuhan membasahi kedua pipinya hatinya seolah tercabik-cabik. Merasakan bagaimana patah hati yang tidak akan pernah ada obatnya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan hal ini bisa terjadi, terlalu memikirkan hal yang bahagia membuatnya melupakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi diluar pikirannya. Sebanarnya ia mungkin hanya takut berpikir seperti itu, andai saja perasaannya bisa sedikit dikendalikan. Kenapa ia harus patah disaat ia baru akan memulai memperjuangkan percintaanya.

"Kau butuh ini!" Seseorang memberikan sapu tangan kearahnya, Hinata mendongak dan menatap kearah Deidara yang tengah berdiri sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan "Pakailah" Ucapnya tersenyum hangat. Perlahan tangan Hinata terulur untuk membawa sapu tangan itu dari tangan Deidara.

Deidara mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata, iris matanya melihat kearah langit yang bertaburan bintang, sesekali Deidara terdengar menghela napas. Hinata merasa canggung karena ketahuan oleh Deidara teman sekaligus pengawalnya itu "Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu akan hal ini" Ucap Deidara tiba-tiba untuk memecah keheningan, Hinata menatap Deidara yang sedang melihat keatas dari samping. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Deidara berbalik menatap kearah Hinata sambil berekspresi meyakinkan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membelit sebuah tanda bahwa ia berbohong, terlihat lucu membuat Hinata terkekeh melihatnya. "Hey aku sedang serius" Deidara pura-pura marah sambil memalingkan mukanya kedepan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, bukankah di dalam banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang bisa kau goda" Ucap Hinata sambil melihat kearah depan mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Deidara "Aku hanya merasa kasihan saja ada gadis jelek yang sedang bersedih" Jawab Deidara bercanda dan Hinata hanya terkekeh.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan keindahan Tokyo saat malam?' Tanya Deidara ia melihat kearah Hinata yang memalingkan muka kearahnya juga "Aku baru tiga hari di sini, dan waktu terbuang karena mendekor pesta pertunangan Sasuke, mana mungkin aku punya waktu!" Jawab Hinata sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya malam ini?" Tawar Deidara membuat kedua _amethyst_ Hinata berbinar "Apa kau mau menamaniku?" Tanya Hinata, tanpa ragu Deidara mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat.

" _Come on_!" seru Deidara berdiri begitupun Hinata.

Deidara meminjam sepeda motor milik sahabatnya untuk membawa Hinata jalan-jalan, menikmati keindahan Tokyo menggunakan sepeda motor akan terasa menyenangkan karena akan merasakan langsung udaranya dibandingkan oleh mobil oleh sebab itu Deidara mengajak Hinata menggunakan motor. Keduanya menggunakan jaket sedikit tebal mengingat suhu Tokyo yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin saat malam hari.

Hinata sedikit melupakan kesedihannya, ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Deidara sengaja membawa motor dalam kecepatan sedang, melewati beberapa pohon sakura yang bermekaran, lampu-lampu yang berubah warna tampak mempercantik disetiap jalan Tokyo.

Deidara memberhentikan motornya didekat penjual makanan yang dipinggiran, Hinata berseru senang untuk mendekat pada makanan yang berjajar "Aku sangat ingin _Ikayaki_ dari dulu!" Hinata membawa beberapa tusuk cumi panggang dan langsung memakannya. Deidara hanya terkekeh melihat Hinata begitu bersemangat memakan sate cumi-cumi itu seolah ia akan kehabisan jika tidak memakannya secara cepat. "Apa kau mau ini?" Deidara menyodorkan dua tusuk _Dango_ dan Hinata mengambilnya refleks lalu memakannya lahap.

"Astaga apa kau kelaparan!" Deidara tertawa melihat Hinata yang seperti kesetanan "Diamlah aku sangat menikmatinya!"Ucap Hinata, beberapa makanan ia coba dan dimakannya dengan lahap "Seperti inikah orang yang tengah bersedih?" goda Deidara, dan Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Deidara mengajak Hinata untuk minum _sake_ , jika sedang diluar mereka seperti teman seperti selayaknya. Dulu Deidara sering disuruh Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menengok Hinata di asramanya sambil membawakan beberapa makanan khas jepang yang dipesan oleh Hinata. menghabiskan waktu di London berdua menjadikannya dekat dan saling terbuka untuk menjadi teman. Meskipun terpaut umur empat tahun lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Haish, aku kesal!" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. deidara sudah menduga ini Hinata pasti akan mabuk hanya dengan beberapa gelas, Deidara memandang wajah memarah Hinata lagi-lagi is terpesona "Sasuke brengsek!" Teriak Hinata diselingi isakan setelahnya "Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri" Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya.

Deidara benar-benar sakit dihatinya ketika Hinata meracau nama Sasuke, Hinata benar-benar memendam perasaan pada saudaranya atau sahabatnya itu. Hinata semakin meracau.

"Kau sudah mabuk ayo kita pulang" Ucap Deidara sambil mengambil ponselnya mengetik pesan untuk sopir keluarga Hyuuga untuk segera menjemput Hinata mengingat ia menggunakan motor.

Tak berapa lama mobil untuk menjemput Hinata datang, Deidara dan sopir yang membawa mobil itu untuk bertukar posisi. Hinata dibiarkan di jok belakang, ia tertidur pulas. Sesampainya Deidara membawa Hinata kekamar Hinata, para keluarga Hyuuga sepertinya sudah pulang dan mungkin langsung istirahat kekamarnya, jadi kemungkinan tidak akan ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata sampai mabuk seperti itu.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengambil botol minum dingin untuk diminumnya. Ia menutup pintu kulkasnya, sampai ia kaget karena seseorang yang berada disamping pintu kulkas itu.

"Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke.

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya, sudah tiga bulan ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di _mansion_ Hyuuga ini.

"Brengsek!" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba dan setelahnya ia dihadiahi tamparan. Sasuke melotot kearah Hinata ada apa dengan gadis Hyuuga ini kenapa ia tiba-tiba ditampar dan dikatai brengsek.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Seru Sasuke, dan Hinata hanya menangis membuat Sasuke kebingungan. Aroma _sake_ menguar dari mulut Hinata "Apa kau mabuk?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata, tetapi malah ditepis oleh Hinata "Jangan sentuh aku"

"Kau mabuk Hinata ayo kekamar" Ucap Sasuke sambil merengkuh Hinata "Aku bilang lepas!" Hinata kembali menepis sambil berteriak. Suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan kemungkinan saja Hinata bisa membangunkan para Hyuuga lainnya, segera saja Sasuke membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya terangkat menempel jari telunjuknya dibibirnya "Suutttt diam kau bisa membangunkan semuanya!" Sasuke membawa Hinata yang sudah luluh itu untuk dibawanya kedalam kamar Hinata.

Sasuke membuka kamar Hinata dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata dikasurnya kedua matanya berpandangan dengan Hinata "Tidurlah" Sasuke mengelus dahi Hinata. setelah itu beranjak untuk pergi, sampai ia merasakan punggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan bantal segera saja ia melihat kearah Hinata.

"Aku membenci mu Sasuke, kau membuatku sakit hati kenapa kau malah bertunangan dengan perempuan itu!" Ujar Hinata, ia menangis kepalanya terendam dalam kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sasuke mendekat kembali pada Hinata. Hinata sedang mabuk, ia terus meracau mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya. _Impact_ alkoloh memang luar biasa, apalagi bagi Hinata peminum amatiran hanya empat gelas langsung hilang kesadaran.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu bersitatap dengan Sasuke "Hahhaha aku tahu aku tidak menarik" Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa lalu bersedih sambil meracau "Pergi kau Sasuke aku tidak ingin melihatmu, aku menyesal mencintaimu!" Teriak Hinata sambil kembali melemparkan bantal pada Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, ia kembali berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah dasar menyebalkan" Ucap Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke akan pergi. Ia berlari kearah Sasuke dan menarik kepala Sasuke. Hinata menarik Sasuke lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya Hinata menangis dalam ciumannya, ia melumat bibir Sasuke yang hanya terdiam saja. Apakah sasuke terkejut apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata?"

TBC

* * *

 **Hai semuanya, kembali lagi aku untuk menyapa semuanya 'senyum cerah ala Naruto'. Sebenrnya aku datang hanya membawa harapan semu saja, sebanrnya aku sulit untuk mengatakannya tapi jika aku tidak mengatakannya juga aku takut dibilang php jadi akhirnya aku katakan juga deh kali ini " Memang apa yang akan kau katakan thor kenapa bacot mulu?" haha. Pertama-tama author mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu, author yang super labil dan nyebelin ini mau mengatakan bahwa FF TRITESE HEART mau di break terlebih dahulu, aku dengan penuh penyesalan ingin merubah ulang kembali cerita super absrud itu. Dan entah kapan itu akan berlanjut. Sungguh terima kasih pada semuanya yang memberikan masukan dan favorit pada cerita aneh itu.**

 **Kali ini author berniat membuat cerita baru yang dikemas dengan benar yang akan di share setiap minggunya. Semoga kalian masih mendukung author abal-abal ini.**


End file.
